Moments Stuck in Time
by m.t.dog
Summary: Some sweet, fluffy drabbles about our two favorite brothers. Written for Valentines Day. Some Elricest, so if you don't like, then don't read, k?


Disclaimer: Maybe someone will give it to me for Valentines Day…! Until then, nope, I don't own 'em!

A/N: Well, I decided that I wanted to do a V-Day fic, and this is what came out of that idea. I worked really hard on it, and I hope you all like! PLEASE, if you're reading this, PLEASE review, I want to get over 5 reviews! (I've never had that done before). Also, some of these drabbles are Elricest, so please, if you don't like, don't read. Spear us both the pain, k? Other then that, enjoy, and Happy Valentines Day!

_Romance_

Ed's cheeks flamed as he handed Al a box of chocolates, nonchalantly rubbing the back of his neck. He gazed at his younger brother's sweet, innocent face uncertainly for a few moments before launching into some obviously prepared speech.

"Um…I knew that you liked chocolates, and I thought that since this is your very first Valentines Day in a long time, I'd get you something that you like, but if you don't like it, its okay, I can return them but…" Ed never got to finish, because Al's arms were suddenly thrown around his neck, with his mouth leaving a trail of soft kisses along Ed's collar bone. Once he was satisfied, Al lifted his head and stared straight into his brother's golden orbs, a gentle, loving smile gracing his lips.

"They're perfect Brother. Thank you."

_Sweetness_

Al let a mischievous smile fall across his lips as he watched his brother play with one of their many kittens. Ed was on his side, dragging a piece of string along the ground while a small, cute, tawny kitten chased after it. His older brother's face was relaxed, something that didn't happen nearly often enough, and his long, sun kissed hair was undone and falling gracefully around him. Al felt his chest fill with something warm, and gushy, something that most lovers only dreamed of feeling; it was pure, wondrous love for his brother, and he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything in the world.

Gracefully, he pushed himself away from the doorway, stepping carefully across the room until he was standing right in front of his brother. Wide eyes blinked comically at the socked feet before him before traveling upwards until they locked gazes with his baby brother's own soft, grey orbs. With a yelp, Ed sat up quickly, throwing the piece of string behind him, and trying his best to look like he hadn't been playing with one of the cats that he claimed to hated so much.

"Ehehehehe, hey Al! Watcha doing?" Ed asked nervously, hands fidgeting in his lap. Al didn't say anything at first, only smirked down at his brother as if to say "I told you you'd like them". Finally, he plopped down next to Ed and leaned his head against his shoulder, inhaling the scent of automail, and sweat, and just a touch of something indescribable that seemed to constantly follow Ed around. Eventually, Al replied, almost too softly for Ed to hear.

"I was just looking at the most important person in my life, that's all."

_Protection_

The rain bounced loudly off of the armor as Al tried to shield his older brother from the harsh elements. The Elric brothers were in some small, random town that Ed was sure the Colonel had had them go to just to irritate him. They had been kicked out of the town's lone inn, and were currently on a bench in the middle of a surprisingly elegant, quaint park. Al was bent over Ed, using his bulk to block the majority of the rain from his brother's thin, shaking form. They had been sitting in silence for quite a while, and if Al hadn't known his brother as well as he did, he'd swear that Ed was asleep. But, as it would happen, Al knew that Ed only got as quiet as he was now when he was thinking about something important. So, not wanting to interrupt Ed's line of thought, Al resigned himself to a long night of silence.

"Al? Are you uncomfortable? I can get wet, you know. I won't break," Ed spoke quietly, making Al jump in surprise.

"Oh no, Ed, I'm fine! I mean, I can't really feel the rain or anything so…"Al knew at once that he'd made a huge mistake when Ed's eyes dimmed with guilt, and he buried his face farther into Al's chest. Horror automatically rushed through him as Al realized how bad Ed must feel after hearing him say that. He knew that his older brother was always blaming himself for what had happened to Al, no matter how many time Al had reassured him that it was in no way his fault, and now Al had stupidly just made it sound as if he really was blaming Ed. Struggling for something, anything to say to make his brother feel better, Al blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Brother, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, honest! I just…I just wanted to help! I mean, my body can't offer any comfort to you, so I have to settle on protecting you from what I can! But, you won't let me most of the time, almost as if you're afraid that I'll break, or shatter! You always try and do everything yourself, and I'm tired of being a burden to you! I just want to help, Brother!" Al finished in an almost shout, his voice expressing all of the emotions that his face couldn't. Ed remained quiet for a moment before relaxing fully into Al's comforting embrace and murmuring something that made Al's nonexistent heart swell with happiness.

"Trust me Al, you help and protect me more that you know."

_Contentment_

Sunlight filtered through the dusty window, lighting up the room, and highlighting the two angels sitting on the couch. Al's head was in Ed's lap, fast asleep, his hair spilling over the two of them in silky, caramel waves. Ed's fingers were stroking his brother's side almost absentmindedly, occasionally running through his hair. His golden pools were warm and bright, shining with an emotion that very few got to see on the oldest Elric's face; contentment. The serene silence was broken only by the crickets outside, and the wind rustling through the trees.

_So this is what it feels like. _Ed mused to himself, gazing out of the window at the wondrous world around them. _This is what it feels like to be relaxed, and not fearing for your life. This is what it feels like to have the one you love the most in your arms, safe, warm, and whole._ With that thought, Ed bent down and placed a light kiss on his baby brother's temple, causing Al to smile lightly in his sleep, and curl into Ed's chest even more. As Ed grinned at this adorable movement, he bent down and whispered the three most powerful words someone can speak.

"_I love you."_

_Happiness_

Winry had known Ed and Al since before she could remember. She knew them when they were only baby's crawling around on the ground together, fascinated by the simplest thing, be it a bug, or a twig. She knew them when they were kids, playing hide-and-seek together, or fishing in the river that Al was so fond of. She knew them when they left for alchemy training, parting with her and Granny without looking back. She knew them when a big, hulking, metal shape that claimed to be Alphonse came running to the door, with a broken, bloodied Ed cradled tenderly in his arms. She knew them when they announced that they were leaving, and not coming back until they regained their rightful bodies, once again abandoning her in Risenboul. She knew them when they visited every once in a while, always coming back broken in some way, letting her fix them before once again leaving to find what they had lost.

And ever since she could remember, she always was the one that cried for the two. She was always the one who worried, and hoped, and loved with her whole being. She was the one who tossed and turned at night, nightmares of what could possibly happen to her best friends constantly plaguing her mind. She was the one who was not allowed into their secret world, a world filled with so much pain, and blood, and horror that she couldn't even imagine what it was like.

Well, she was tired of worrying, and crying for the two; she simply wanted them to be happy. The Elrics had gone through more pain then anyone should have to go through, and she was tired of it. She was ready to see a smile on their faces, which was something that she hadn't seen for a very long time; whether it be because they simply couldn't, or that they refused to. She didn't care what made them happy, just as long as the pain was gone from Ed's face, erasing the worry lines that had formed there in the past years, and Al's voice was once again warm, and lively.

That was why she didn't throw a fit like everyone thought she would when the two brothers announced that they were in love with one another, Ed's hand gripping Al's newly formed one tightly, as if trying to send love through that link. No, she was just happy to finally see Ed's eyes light up again with something other then anguish, and see Al's face shine radiantly from underneath his blush. And as she rushed up to hug the two of them, a thought crossed her mind, one that brought a certain peacefulness with it, as well as a beam that forced its way around her tears of joy and out for the world to see.

"_I don't care what you two do, as long as you're both happy and safe and alive."_

_Love_

Ed gulped nervously as he stared at his little brother's innocent face, his silver pools open wide and filled with questions. He had called Al downstairs to tell him something important…something so important that Ed was more afraid of saying it then he was of fighting a homunculus- no, scratch that, _all_ of the homunculi.

"Ed? Is something the matter?" Al asked, tilting his head to the side, and making Ed's breath hitch just ever so slightly. They had been standing there for a few minutes in an awkward, pregnant silence, with Ed staring down at him, and it was starting to make him worry.

"No…no, nothing's wrong Al. I…I'm just…_fuck_, it wasn't supposed to be this hard to do!" Ed exclaimed, slamming his clenched fist down on the table, breathing hard and fast through his nose. Alarmed, Al hurried over to his brother, and wrapped his arms around his older brother's form, pulling Ed into a gentle embrace.

"Ed, what's the matter? Whatever you tell me, I'll understand, I promise! I want to help if I can Brother, so please, tell me!" Al whispered urgently against Ed's neck. After a few tense moments, Ed let out a sigh, and gently pushed Al away, before looking to the ground in shame.

"Alright Al, I'll tell you. I…I love you Al. So much," Ed mumbled, suddenly unsure of himself and his decision to tell his baby brother about his greatest sin. Al's eyes widened in surprise, and then softened, with a caring smile forming on his face.

"Is that all, Brother? I love you too, so don't worry…" Al was suddenly cut off as Ed's face snapped up, golden eyes burning even brighter then the sun itself.

"No, Al, I don't mean like that. I'm _in love with you._ I want to hug you, and kiss you, and do things to you that an older brother shouldn't want to do! I'm…I'm so disgusting!" Ed screamed, his hands flinging in every direction, trying to emphasize his point. Before he could say more though, Al's arms were once again wrapped around him, and his velvet lips were covering his own. Ed let out a surprised moan at the sudden movement then he relaxed and closed his eyes, while bringing his own arms around Al, trying to bring him closer to his own body. The kiss deepened, Ed lips lapping lightly against his baby brother's, and Al releasing out a soft mew of pleasure. When the two eventually realized that they would soon need oxygen, they parted, but only enough so that they could breath, remaining close enough so that their lips still occasionally brushed.

Ed gazed into Al's eyes, shock written clearly across his face, and questions in his eyes. Seeing this, Al let out a breathy laugh before leaning in once again, and stealing a short, sweet kiss that let Ed know everything he needed to know.

"I told, you, Brother, I love you too, no matter what."

_Brothers_

An eight year old Ed grinned happily at his younger brother, who was currently attempting to fish for the first time…and getting very frustrated.

"Argh, Brother! How much longer do I have to sit here? It's so boring!" Alphonse whined, leaning back in his chair to better look at his brother. Ed grinned and reached out to ruffle Al's hair, making the little boy smile slightly before the frown once again took over cherubic features.

"Ah, Al, I'm sorry, but Mom said that she needed these fish today, and as my younger brother, you have to do everything I say, and that includes fishing!" Ed smirked superiorly over at Al, who proceeded to, very maturely I might add, stick his tongue out at his older brother.

"Brother, that's no fair! I always have to do your jobs, and I hate it!" Al cried, unhappily glaring at his beloved older brother through silly tears that had made their way to his eyes. Ed, seeing this, softened a little before grinning mischievously, and leaning down to Al's height, as if he was going to tell him a very important secret.

"Al, I hate to say this, but you _are_ younger then me, and if I want to be a good older brother, I have to make you do my chores. It'll help you build…character," Ed whispered, face serious until he was unable to control himself anymore, and burst out into laughter. Al, who had become increasingly frustrated, suddenly grinned slyly, and moved towards his older brother who was lying on the ground near the river's edge, and shaking with hysterics.

"Oh, Ed, I understand now! You just want to help me right? Well, I want to help you build character too Brother! Here, do you think this'll help?" With that, Al pushed Ed into the river they were fishing in, effectively making the elder Elric stop laughing. Ed flailed around for a moment until he regained his balance; then, he turned slowly towards a smirking Al who was standing on the bank. Flames burning behind him, Ed cracked his knuckles savagely, before roaring, and leaping at Al, who moved away just in time.

"Oh no, Al, don't think you'll get away from me that easily! I'll get you eventually, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" Ed screamed at his brother's back. Al turned quickly, and sent an obviously superior-then-thou smirk towards his brother, making Ed even angrier then before. Laughing at his brother's reaction, Al started running towards their house, with a soaking Ed trailing after him.

"_Brothers for all eternity."_

_Best friends_

Trisha loved her boys, truly she did, but sometimes she worried about them. She worried about all of the normal things that mothers should worry about like if they were getting enough to eat, and how they were doing in school, but there was one worry in particular that kept her awake at nights, staring at the stars and thinking.

She was worried that her boys didn't have any friends. Oh, sure, they had Winry, but she was more like an addition to the family then like a friend. Trisha had never once been asked if friends could come over, whether it be for a project, or just to run around in the yard. She had never heard Ed and Al talk about anyone at school, girl or boy. It was as if no outside of herself and Winry existed in their world.

So, she worried that perhaps they were being picked on or teased at school because their father had left. Or maybe, everyone thought that they were weird, and avoided them in an attempt to not catch any "cooties". A thousand thoughts flowed through Trisha's mind some nights, causing her to lose the sleep the doctors said that she desperately needed. Finally, one night, she made up her mind to simply ask Ed and Al why they seemed to have no friends, instead of worrying over things that night not even exist.

The next day, she found the two of them in the backyard, running around and laughing, both slightly breathless. Trisha smiled fondly at them before steeling herself and marching outside.

"Boys? Can you come here for a moment, I have something to ask you," she yelled. Startled, the two turned before grinning and sprinting over to her, with questions filling their eyes.

"Yeah Mom, what is it? Do you need any help?" Al asked worriedly, gazing up at his mother with big, grey eyes. She smiled brightly at him, dropping down to one knee so that she could talk to them face to face.

"No, Alphonse, everything is alright, so don't worry. I just wanted to ask you guys a question, that's all," Trisha stated simply. Silence stretched over the yard as the two brothers waited for their mom to continue, filling the air with tension that made all of them nervous.

"So…what is it you wanted to ask us, Mom?" Ed asked, breaking the stillness that had fallen over them.

"Oh, yes. I was wondering…why you two don't seem to have any friends. I mean, you never talk about any, and you never bring any home, and I'm getting worried! Do the kids at school pick on you two? Do you want me to go and talk to their parents?" Trisha asked seriously, searching innocent eyes for the truth. Slowly, the two started to grin, before simultaneously breaking out in laughter.

"Oh Mom, is that it? You had us worried!" Al exclaimed, clutching his heaving sides in an attempt to calm down. Trisha frowned at them, angered by the fact that they seemed to think this funny.

Seeing this, Ed smiled and hugged her, motioning for Al to do the same. Pushing their faces into her hair, they reached her ears, and whispered something simultaneously, something that made her smile, and her heart melt. After a moment more in the embrace, Ed and Al untangled themselves, and grinned at her before once again running off to play together.

"_Mom, we don't need any friends; we have each other!" _

_Lovers_

Night found the Elric household filled with breathy moans, silent screams, and stolen kisses. Night spoke of sin, and lust, and disgust, all of which the Elrics chose to ignore, instead focusing on one another. A nip here, a lick there, that was all it took to send the two of them into a dark oblivion where they could be together without fear of persecution, where pleasure blinded them, and made them feel whole once more.

Morning found the two brothers in a loving embrace, wrapped so tightly around one another that they seemed to almost meld together and become one being. The rising sun filtered through the window and into their faces, making Al's eyes squint, and Ed let out an irritated groan. Slowly, the two woke up fully, though they didn't bother to untangle themselves, instead choosing to keep close and share their warmth with one another.

"Good morning Brother," Al whispered softly, pressing light kisses along Ed's cheek, finally settling on his lips and giving Ed a chaste kiss. Ed's face broke out into an uncharacteristically gentle smile as he gazed at his baby brother who meant the world to him.

"Morning Al. Sleep well?"

"I always do Brother. Especially when you're with me," Al admitted softly, blushing heavily while doing so. Ed chuckled at his brother's cuteness, and reached over to give Al a better good morning kiss, one that expressed all of the love that Ed had to offer, and more.

"_I sleep better when you're with me too, Al."_

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed reading this, it took me a few days to write them all, and then a few more hours to proofread them all, so please, review! I want to know how all of my hard work paid off. Thanks again! Later!


End file.
